Slightly Chipped
by Laulou
Summary: Songes, souvenirs et désirs d'Alois Trancy. Claude/Alois.


**Slightly Chipped.**

Il faisait sombre. Trop sombre. Les oiseaux ne gazouillaient plus et la végétation qui m'entourais et qui fut jadis luxuriante n'était plus que bois mort, évincé de toute énergie, de toute sève revigorante. Dans ce triste décor, il n'y avait plus âmes qui puissent vivre, même la créature la plus insignifiante qui soit. Cet endroit était maudit, tout l'avait banni. Même les rayons de l'astre lumineux daignaient passer entre les branchages démunis de tout apparats. Et pourtant. J'étais bel et bien ici, à me remémorer, ou plutôt dirions-nous, à me forcer de me souvenir dans un élan de destruction psychologique, le jour où ma vie a basculé dans les abîmes. Levant mon regard azur vers le ciel grisâtre qui prévoyait les plus mauvaises augures, constatant avec lassitude qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Une brise soudainement glaciale se leva, faisant voleter quelque unes de mes mèches blondes qui me gâchèrent le temps d'un instant, l'attention que je portais à l'arbre juste en face de moi. J'avais froid. L'air glacial happer la moindre parcelle mis à nu de ma peau pâle. Me rapprochant du vieux chêne aux bois noueux, je posai une main immaculée aux ongles manucurés avec soin sur la surface dur. Ce contact me paru familier, en touchant ainsi cet arbre, l'envie d'en puiser ses souvenirs m'en vins plus forte que jamais. Fermant alors les paupières, m'obligeant à méditait quelques instant, je sentis une goutte, puis une deuxième avant qu'un fripement de vêtement suivit du bruit d'un parapluie que l'on déplier en hâte mais avec délicatesse se fit entendre et vint me protéger en un moins de temps que l'on puisse dire. Le Majordome n'avait pas faillit à sa tâche, il était toujours là. Un fin sourire parcouru mes lèvres. D'ailleurs, comment ai-je pu imaginer que ce dernier m'abandonnerait ? Non, il me l'avait dit, me l'avais promis, jamais il ne me laisserait seul, quoiqu'il arrive. Et moi, je me contentai de ces maigres dires, préférant vaguer à de douces illusions, bercer dans ces paroles doucereuses à souhait, me cachant La Vérité, jamais il ne se permettrait de m'abandonner, non, la perte d'une âme aussi passionnelle que la mienne lui serrait courroux, il l'aurait coûte que coûte.

**- Your Highness, il sera bientôt l'heure de diner. Il serait déraisonnable de tarder ici étant donné que vous êtes en pleine convalescence.**

Il avait osé brisé ce moment de recueillement. Il avait brisé ce silence qui m'était si cher et pourtant, la sonorité de sa voix ne contenait aucune culpabilité. Ne bougeant pas à ses paroles, je me contentai de lui répondre, l'air lasse et de ma voix encore enrouée.

**- Laisse mon Claude, Alois Trancy peut attendre. Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi bien.**

Ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud. Le soleil inondait de ses rayons toute la clairière environnante tandis qu'un petit zéphyr chaud balayait l'herbe qui m'arrivait maintenant au niveau des chevilles. L'été se préparait sous les meilleures auspices compte tenu de la douceur du temps. Ici, il faisait bon vivre. L'image rassurante de la nature m'apaisais le temps de quelques instants pour ensuite repartir docilement là où les chiens sont milles fois plus heureux que nous. Là où donner une bouchée de pain était sacrifice pour un homme, là où toute humanité avait disparue. Humectant l'air à pleine bouffé pour profiter du parfum des fleurs des champs, je passai mécaniquement une main dans mes mèches blondes, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage avant de sourire gaiement. C'était une belle journée.

**- My Highness !**

Me retournant vivement vers la petite silhouette floue qui gambadait gaiement à travers champs afin de venir à ma rencontre. Souriant inconsciemment face à ces manières candides de l'enfance qui ne s'étaient jamais estompé de ses traits malgré la mort de nos défunts parents et la vie misérable que nous vivions dès lors. Arrivant à ma hauteur, il se jeta à mon cou comme il avait l'habitude, tentant vainement de me faire tomber par pur amusement. Bien que ma corpulence fut faible, je me contentai de vaciller avant qu'il ne pose pied à terre, me gratifiant de ses grands yeux enjoués.

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait aller cueillir des fleurs. Tu sais, je viens juste de trouver un endroit rien que pour toi et moi, là-bas, près de la forêt. Là-bas, il y a des tas de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Peut être pourras t on en donner à la boulangère.

**- Bonne idée Luka ! **

Et je le revu alors, gambadant avec joie jusqu'à notre petit endroit devenu secret et qui était maintenant dans un état morne. Les retours à la réalité m'était toujours difficile. Prenant une longue lampée d'air frais, je me retournais alors vers mon inflexible Majordome, le scrutant doucement avec amour. Chose qui n'émanerait jamais de sa personne, malgré mes efforts.

**- N'as-tu donc aucun désir mon Claude ?**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer impassible, sans une once d'envie. Alors j'effleurai ses lèvres fines de mes doigts blancs, pensif quant à mes projets qui s'annonçaient bien plus plaisants en ce début de soirée.


End file.
